


Somewhere I Have Never Traveled

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Galahad saw Tristan, it was love at first sight. He was in awe of the older knight and in turn, Tristan was pretty much smitten with the young knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I Have Never Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstytimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/gifts).



> Hope this will inspire you :D

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> [ [♛](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net) ] & [ [♚](http://hugh-dancy.net) ]


End file.
